Earrings are typically sold to consumers as finished products. Individuals with sensitive ears have restricted choices when shopping for earrings as many individuals with sensitive pierced ears can only wear products made of platinum or 14 kt gold up to 24 kt gold metals. There have been several attempts to modify earrings and create interchangeable jewelry. Erickson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,036) describes an earring in which an ornament can screw on and off from the base post. Green (U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,104) describes an earring in which the front ornament can screw on and off, being replaced with various front ornaments. Monahan (U.S. Pat. No. US 2009/0282867 A1) describes a kit consisting of interchangeable ornaments which can be placed individually or in combination to create an earring or necklace, organized in a designated box. Lichtenstien (U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,176) describes an interchangeable earring consisting of a looped pin secured to the earlobe and a kit containing pieces to assemble an ornament designed to attach to the looped pin. These inventions are different mechanically as they do not use a magnetic clasp to secure the ornament to the post or wire. They also are not said to be exclusively made of platinum, titanium or 14 kt gold through 24 kt gold metals, which would make them unacceptable for individuals to wear in sensitive pierced ears. These inventions are different in purpose, as the earrings described are not for specific use for individuals with allergic or sensitive earlobes, and are also different in mechanical function.